1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved method of assembling components of an oil filter and a mechanism for performing the improved method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in order to assemble oil filters, complex mechanisms were developed for accurately inserting and positioning a spring guide element in the concave end of a filter canister prior to placing the filter element itself into the canister. The spring guide element is used for centering the end of the filter element within the filter canister for accurate alignment with respect thereto, and it is conventional to perform a separate step of inserting and seating the spring guide element in its proper position prior to the step of inserting the filter element. A simplified method of assembly which eliminates the separate step of seating the spring guide element and a corresponding simplified mechanism for performing that method is therefore a desirable improvement.